


Silence, Snake Snuggles, and Stars

by Katrina_Viv



Series: Aziraphale/Crowley Chronicles [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aromantic Aziraphale, Aromantic Crowley, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extreme Modesty, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Stargazing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Viv/pseuds/Katrina_Viv
Summary: Crowley is sad and snuggles with Aziraphale, who suggests they go stargazing.





	Silence, Snake Snuggles, and Stars

Crowley walked into the bookshop one morning, looking a bit deflated.

Aziraphale rushed over to give him a hug.

"What's wrong, Crowley? You don't seem like your usual self."

"I've just had a lot on my mind...but I don't feel like talking right now." Crowley began to transform into his small snake form, knowing that Aziraphale would catch him before he fell all the way to the floor. Once he was fully serpentine, he curled around Aziraphale's arm. 

_Poor thing_ , Aziraphale thought, as he went to his desk to read one of his newest book acquisitions. Crowley slithered through Aziraphale's jacket sleeve, up his arm, and into his shirt pocket, so he could feel the angel's heartbeat. Aziraphale wondered why Crowley was unhappy today, but it was nice to be able to carry his partner around in snake form. He knew that Crowley just needed some time to himself, and becoming a snake was the easiest way for him to do that.

…

In the early evening, Aziraphale went to his living quarters in the back of the shop and lay down on the bed.

“Do you want to snuggle, Crowley?” he asked softly.

Crowley slithered out of Aziraphale’s pocket and transformed back into his human shape, sunglasses and all. Aziraphale snuggled up beside the still-silent demon, reaching one arm across Crowley’s chest to hug him, and stroking the back of Crowley’s head with his other hand.

“What’s wrong, Crowley?” he asked. “Whatever it is, I want to make it better.”

“I’m scared,” Crowley said softly. “I don’t want the higher-ups to try to kill us again.”

Somehow, this was something Aziraphale usually avoided thinking about. He was surprised that it would bother Crowley so much.

“Well…” Aziraphale said slowly. “For what it’s worth, I think they’ve just written us off as a loss. Somehow, I’m not scared. I think we’re where we’re supposed to be right now. We’re not as Godforsaken as you might think.”

Crowley thought that Aziraphale was being incredibly naive about this. The angel wasn’t even getting direct orders from Heaven anymore. How would he know anything about what was going on up there?

Though Crowley hadn’t said anything out loud, Aziraphale could sense his inner confusion.

“Crowley, don’t you see?” Aziraphale said gently. “We are part of the ineffable plan! How else were we able to work together for centuries? How else can we explain the fact that we stopped Armageddon from happening? Of course, no one’s come to tell me this directly...but...I think God approves of us being together. How else could this all be explained?”

“I hope you’re right, angel,” Crowley mumbled.

“I’m going to pray that our lives will be peaceful and safe from now on. You should try it, too. It won’t kill you.”

“Ha.”

“I’m not joking! You aren’t all bad, Crowley. I know that God loves you just as much as I do.”

Crowley stayed silent for a while, wanting to argue back but not having the energy to do so. Then he decided to change the subject.

“Would you want to go swimming sometime, angel? That’s something I haven’t done in decades.”

Aziraphale was silent for a few seconds. “I’ve never gone swimming.”

“Really?”

“Really. I just was never interested, I suppose. It also tends to require a certain level of undressing.”

“We of all people should be able to find a place to swim where no one will see us.”

“No one has seen my legs in millennia!”

“And…?”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure how to respond to this. Crowley waited.

“I’m very particular about how I look,” Aziraphale finally said. “So going swimming would be a big loss of control for me in that regard.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want anyone to see me with less clothes on. I don’t want to see _myself_ with less clothes on. I just don’t look good that way!”

“Are you sure you don't look good? Have you _seen_ the average human??? There are a lot of less-than-perfect humans all over the place. Sure, you’re a little softer around the edges than I am, but you are still _perfect_.”

“But Gabriel said---”

“Forget everything Gabriel told you! He’s a meanie. I was _there_ when he was trying to burn you up!”

Crowley felt especially protective of his angel whenever he remembered that Gabriel had told Aziraphale that he wasn't fit enough for Armageddon. There was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with Aziraphale. So what if his earthly body was a little less sharply defined than some? Crowley had no idea why that would be a problem at all. Aziraphale was so soft and huggable and perfect, just as he was.

“You love to see the good in everything!” Crowley continued. “So, apply that to yourself and see just how _perfect_ God made you!”

Aziraphale smiled. It meant the world to him that Crowley thought he was perfect, even if Aziraphale didn’t quite believe it himself.

“Okay,” he said. “We can _think_ about going swimming sometime.”

“Stand up, angel,” Crowley said, getting off the bed himself. Aziraphale did as he was told.

Crowley stood behind Aziraphale, with both of them facing the full-length mirror in which Aziraphale carefully perfected his outfit every morning. He put his hands on Aziraphale’s head, then slid his hands down the angel’s shoulders, sides, and legs, all the way down to his feet, saying “Perfect...perfect...perfect…” all the while.

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley’s display of affection. He turned around and hugged Crowley, whispering “And _you_ are perfect, perfect, perfect.”

They tumbled back onto Aziraphale’s bed to cuddle and nuzzle some more. Aziraphale was the “big spoon,” wrapping his arms and legs around Crowley as well as he could and pressing his face into Crowley’s hair.

“You know what I haven’t done in a long time…” said Aziraphale after a few minutes. “Stargazing. Do you want to go out and do that tonight?”

“I’d love to, angel.”

“You’ll have to take off your sunglasses, though. You can’t have _anything_ between you and the stars.”

Crowley laughed softly. “That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

…

Once it was fully dark that night, Crowley drove the Bentley to their favorite secluded picnic spot. They spread out a blanket and lay down, holding hands, to look at the stars.

“Do you have a favorite?” asked Aziraphale.

“Not a particular favorite,” said Crowley. “I like Cygnus. I like seeing all the planets, too. I also like Orion, but it’s not visible this time of year.”

“I like all the constellations that are supposed to be animals,” said Aziraphale. “Camelopardalis, the Lynx, the Serpent...and then there’s Cassiopeia. Why does it look like a ‘W’? Was that intentional? And Microscopium -- I love the creativity of that one. So many constellations are named for ancient things, and then the humans decided there needed to be a microscope up there, too.”

The two were silent for a while.

“I’m glad I was able to spend the day in your shirt pocket,” said Crowley, breaking the silence. “When I’m in snake form, it's easy for me to turn off a lot of my thoughts, and it was lovely to be able to just rest in a warm place, close to the one I love.”

Aziraphale smiled and gripped Crowley’s hand more tightly.

They continued to lie there in silence. They saw a few meteors, a few airplanes, and a few bats; they even heard an owl. It was so calming to just look into the sky and experience the hugeness of the universe.

…

After a few hours, Aziraphale snuggled up against Crowley. “It’s getting a tad chilly,” said Aziraphale.

Crowley figured this was a good time to say something he had been thinking about as they watched the stars. "Angel...could we...maybe...try kissing again? With both of us ready for it this time? I just really want to try to enjoy it this time."

Aziraphale immediately felt a little nervous, but considering all that he and Crowley had been through, this was a very small ask.

"Sure, Crowley. How should we do it?"

"Let's do it in the car before we go home."

…

"Get in the back," said Crowley, as he opened the Bentley's rear left door. "No gearshift in the way."

Aziraphale slid into the backseat, followed by Crowley, who closed and locked the door. The two looped their arms around each other in a comfortable embrace. "Whenever you're ready," said Aziraphale, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Slowly, their faces touched...then their lips met...then they kissed, perhaps a bit awkwardly, for about five seconds.

Then they were back to staring into each other's eyes, still with their arms around each other, their hearts beating hard with confused excitement.

"You taste like Earl Grey," said Crowley softly.

"You taste like red wine," said Aziraphale.

"I still don't really understand what the appeal of kissing is," said Crowley. "But still, I _love_ being close to you."

"Same," said Aziraphale. "Thank you for the opportunity to try a proper kiss."

The two hugged each other tightly for a few minutes, before getting into the front seat and driving home.


End file.
